


Lines of Beauty

by honeymrk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anger, Blood and Injury, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Maria - Freeform, Oh jesus, Romance, Rose - Freeform, Sina - Freeform, Slow Burn, help these children, mentions of cannibalism, reader - Freeform, ymir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymrk/pseuds/honeymrk
Summary: “My sister, she’s kind of...how do I say this?” Eren looks down at the small girl, her hair braided perfectly and her royal blue ball gown hugging her figure.“She’s more closed off than others, my mother has strict rules for her.”“What kind of rules?” he questions, looking around the ballroom for the missing queen.“It’s not my place to tell, you are still new here after all,” the younger giggles.---After being sent to the neighboring kingdom, meeting a weird queen, the younger princess, the oddly quiet royal guards, and a horse-faced knight. Eren thought the Jupiter royal family couldn't get any weirder.Eren Yeager never expected to be forced to marry anybody, but here he was, betrothed to the most mysterious princess. To make matters worse for him, she has weird lines all over her body that seem to glow when he touches her.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & Everyone, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi & Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. 1. Meet the Jupiters

“Your highness?” A soft voice calls. Eren turns his head to the dark wood door, stretching his legs and throwing an arm across his eyes. 

“Come in,” he replies. He can hear the door open and close softly, the pitter-patter of footsteps walking across his new room. 

New room. 

“Have you begun to settle in? I can see you’re still in your arrival clothes,” the voice says, barely loud enough for him to hear. Huffing a breath, he takes his arm away and sits up in the overly large bed, the royal green comforter under him wrinkled. 

His new handmaid was standing at the end of the bed, her black hair stopping just under her chin, eyes looking monotone. Eren looked over her uniform, the tan pants and white buttoned-down shirt suiting her nicely. 

“Would you be settled if you were me?” He snapped. Turquoise eyes narrowing at her, shifting around on the bed. She purses her lips, hands folded in front of her. 

“My name is Mikasa, I’ll be your new handmaid until the wedding.”

Mikasa, completely ignoring his previous comment, began to walk around the room once more. She collected a new outfit out of the closet, laying it across the side of the bed he wasn’t occupying. She even opened the balcony doors, the white curtains blowing into the room from the warm spring air. She moved his shoes that he threw across the room, and even began to unpack his bags for him. 

Eren only watched her, she moved gracefully and quickly. He wondered if the other handmaids moved like her, it was like she had done this many times before. Looking out the balcony doors from his place on the bed, he sighs. He wondered how his family was doing without him, if his older brother was rejoicing in his leave, or if his mother was already picking out a dress to attend the ‘wedding’ in. 

He was told about the wedding only a few days prior, his father not even looking at him when he spoke of the Jupiters, how little he cared when speaking of the ‘weird princess’ and the ‘unusual queen’

He didn’t understand, why would his father send him here? Why would he send him to a castle to marry a weird princess, it must have been for peace, or war treaties, possibly needing aid in tensions against the kingdom of Marley if they finally declare war.  
“Please, change into these clothes, the Queen has informed me of your schedule today,” Mikasa spoke. Her voice sounded like it was silk, quiet and calm. Eren only nodded his head, finally standing up from the bed and unbuttoning his jacket. He no longer had a crown on his head, no longer had jewels and personally crafted clothes. He stood still while Mikasa made her way out of the room, the door falling shut softly behind her. 

The room was a little bigger than the one at home, the bed having posts that swirl up to the ceiling, drapes spiraling and dancing to the floor. The chandelier hanging from the middle of the room sparkled in the morning sunlight, the warm spring air wrapping around him like a comforting blanket. There was an archway across from the foot of his bed, leading into the marble bathroom, the hardwood floors even changing patterns. 

If this was a guest bedroom, he wondered what the royal bedrooms looked like. Even the wooden furniture in his room looked to be handcrafted personally for him, the dresser and closet full of new clothes and objects for him. 

The new set of clothes fit him perfectly, the jacket was a beautiful royal red velvet. Paired with black pants, white gloves, and a pin to decorate his jacket. The pin was a small dove, he only guessed it was made from pure silver. He smoothed down the jacket of any wrinkled, brushing his hair away from his face. 

There was a knock at the door, this time louder and rushed. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turns and walks closer to the door. Turning the gold handle and opening it, there stood a girl with big eyes and curly hair. 

“Hello!” she all but yells, causing him to wince. He purses his lips, opening the door fully to let the small girl into his room. 

“Um, hello?” he says, it sounds like a question. She walks around the room, looking over the small objects he managed to bring with him. 

“I’m Rosalina, but everyone calls me Rose,” she says, trying to jump onto his bed. She almost falls but manages to sit in the wrinkled bedsheet. Eren tilts his head, shutting the door and watching her. 

“Eren Yeager.”

She laughs, “I know, my mother told me all about you!” Eren walks closer to her, looking her over. 

Rose must have been in her early teen years, her eyes still bright and her smile everlasting. She had bright blue eyes and blonde hair that had light brown streaks through it. She had on a pale yellow dress, white shoes, and ruffled ankle socks. 

“What is it you want, Rose?” Eren asks blankly, a frown etching its way onto his face. 

“My mother wanted me to come and get you, she wants to speak with you about the ball arrangements this Friday,” she replies, shrugging her shoulders. “Oh,” is all he managed to reply with, walking into his room more. 

“You should put your hair up, you’d look very handsome,” she adds. Eren raises an eyebrow at her, running a hand through his long hair. It fell around his eyes, stopping at his shoulders. Rose motions for him to come closer, sitting up onto her knees and pulling at the ribbon tied neatly around her neck. 

Eren walks to stand in front of her, feeling slightly uncomfortable being so close to a young girl he barely knows. She reaches up, pushing his hair back from his shoulders, and collets it at the base of his neck, tying the ribbon tightly. 

“Sorry, it's just that when my father walked around with his hair down, mother said he looked unkingly, whatever that means,” she says softly. 

He heard about what happened to the king, it's what caused him to be here in the first place. The kings' sudden death swept across the country like wildfire in a drought, he remembers his family sending their condolences, and then the marriage arrangement queen Jupiter sent. 

“Now, that's better,” Rose says. Sitting back onto her heels, smiling brightly up at him. He turns, glancing into the full body mirror in the corner of the room. 

With his hair back and away from his shoulders, he had to admit that his eyes seemed more vibrant in the light. A few pieces of his hair fell onto his forehead, stopping just above his eyebrows. He looked older, as an adult. 

He shook the thoughts away, turning back to the Princess and holding a hand out to her. 

“Shall we go, then? I wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting.” 

Grabbing his hand Rose jumps from the bed, not letting go. She drags him out of the room, almost running into some of the guards that patrolled the hallways. He didn't want to run, but with the small girl pulling him, he had to. 

The hallways were beautiful, the many windows and doors lining the walls opened, the white curtains being blown in. They ran through the ballroom, the large silver chandelier sparkling. There were two levels to the ballroom, the upper floors having their doors open, the lower having the curtains pulled free. There were maids and men putting up decorations for his welcoming ball this Friday, some of them turning to acknowledge the two, other too occupied with tying and lacing ribbon to the marble pillars. 

They ran down another hallway, this time the windows were shut, the curtains were drawn closed. The sunlight no longer made the hallway come to life, it was muted out.  
Rose stopped in front of double dark oak doors, the silver handles inviting. Catching her breath, she lets go of Erens's hand and looks up to him, a sudden look of worry flooding them. 

“Whatever you do, don’t speak unless you're spoken to, it's a rule we must all follow,” she says quietly. He furrows his brows but nods his head. Rose turns back to the door, raising her hand and knocking onto it softly. He could hear shuffling on the other side, the door opening to show a tall man. His blonde hair pushed away from his face, blue eyes mirroring Rose’s. He smiled softly down at her before looking at him. 

“Hello, Princess Rose, Prince Eren,” he says. Standing to the side, he holds the door open further for them. Eren felt a wave of something come over him like something was crawling up his back slowly, but he couldn't pinpoint the feeling, dread? No. Worry? It couldn't be. 

Rose walked in first, her head held high. She was acting so much different from when she was in his room. He followed behind her, clasping his hands behind his back. 

The room was a type of study, the walls were lined with books. In the middle of the room was a desk, and behind it were two tall windows, the curtains pulled aside so you could look out into the town. Stood in front of the windows was a woman, her hair flowed down her back, the dress seemed to glow in the light. Atop her head was a crown, the silver being decorated with diamonds and gems. She turned to them, looking to Rose and then him. 

Her eyes seemed to pierce into his, they were bright, alive, analyzing him. Her neck was adorned with jewels, her crown matching. 

Eren finally figured out what that crawling feeling was, figured out why it only began to crawl up his back when standing out in the hallway. 

It was fear. 

“Hello, mother,” Rose says softly, breaking him from his thoughts. Her mother moved elegantly to stand in front of the desk, her hand clasped in front of her. 

“Rosalina, I see you’ve brought Prince Eren, just like I’ve asked, good job.”

The way she spoke made Eren freeze where he stood, his heart rate speeding up suddenly. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way, why his body told him to turn and run in the other direction. 

Rose curtsied, head bowed slightly before rising. Eren bit the inside of his cheek when the woman turned to face him, a small smile lacing her face. 

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Eren,” she says, not moving an inch. He gulps, bowing before you.  
“The pleasure is mine, Queen Ymir,” he says softly. Ymir nodded her head once to him, turning to look at her daughter once more. 

“You may go now, young one.”

Rose wasted no time in turning, leaving the pair alone in the room with the blonde man standing silently in the corner. 

“This is the commanding officer of my royal guard, Erwin Smith,” Ymir said, her voice projecting in the room. Eren glanced to the other man, who only nodded once at him in greeting. Ymir turned swiftly, moving to stand behind the desk once more. 

“Have you made yourself at home, Eren?” she questions, moving her hands to clasp behind her back, looking down into the town. He nods, but quickly clears his throat. 

“Uh- yes, Your highness, I have, thank you,” he says, rushing his words like he was a preteen boy again. 

She chuckles, looking at him over her shoulder. There were her eyes again, bright and seemingly piercing through him. 

“This Friday, you may know already, but I’m throwing an engagement ball for you and my daughter. You will meet her there, but until then, you will be fulfilling your duties as the next in line for the throne. My daughter will be fulfilling them as well, but as you know, king and queen have very different quotas to fill,” she says. Eren stays silent, waiting for her to either keep talking or for him to reply. 

“For the rest of the day, please, make yourself at home, I hope you find enjoyment as much as Rosalina has,” Ymir finishes with a smile, not turning back to look at Eren. 

“Of course, thank you, Your Highness.”

“You’re dismissed,” is all she says in return. Erwin moves to open the door for him, allowing Eren to scurry out of the room quickly. 

Finally leaving the room sent a wave of relief, the quiet of the hallway giving him comfort. He didn’t know where to go next, Rose seemed to have disappeared. He pursed his lips, turning to walk down the hallway he came from. 

While walking, he wondered what his betrothed looked like. If she had Ymir's eyes or Roses'. Maybe she looked entirely different, maybe she had green or brown eyes. Maybe she looked exactly like Ymir, he didn't know what he would do if that was the case. All he knew was that the rest of the week was going to go by slowly until he finally met her. 

Princess (y/n) Jupiter.


	2. 0.2 - Four Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet all the siblings, and with it, get a nice tea party. 
> 
> oh and Levi may throw Eren once or twice

The castle was split into four wings; North, South, East, and West. Each holding secrets of the Jupiter family. The west wing, being the most protected, was home to the eldest Princess, Erens betrothed. 

In the West wing, the rooms were vacant, except for the occasional guard and handmaid. The curtains were open, letting in the midday sun, but the stained glass doors were locked. The walls were decorated with paintings of the royal family, the newest missing the once only man, the king. All that was left was the queen and her daughters. 

The private library double doors were shut, two guards standing on the outside. One, with hair raven black. The other, whose hair was pulled back, an eye patch covering one of their brown eyes. 

There was a yell from behind the doors, and the raven-haired man scoffed. 

“What is this now? The fourth time he’s lost?” The woman with brown hair says softly, glancing over to her partner. 

“I don’t know, but it's getting annoying,” he mumbles. 

“She’s having so much fun, Levi, cut her some slack.”

“If the queen finds out we let the princess skip her lessons, she’ll have us beheaded,” Levi grumbles. Shooting in his spot to open the door partially, peaking into the room. The other quickly moves to look in as well, getting a glare from the smaller male. 

“Back the hell up, you smell like shit.” 

“And you smell like bleach, we equal each other out.”

“It doesn't work like that, four-eyes,” Levi glares up to her. Their voices slowly getting louder the more they bicker. “We can hear you, you know!” a soft voice calls from the inside, stopping the pair dead in their tracks. There was soft giggling, then complete silence. Closing the door, Levi pushes away from the other, standing back in his place. 

Inside the library sat a pair, one dressed in armor and the other in royal silks and satins. The eldest princess sat straight, her hands clasped in her lap as she watched her opponent move his piece, seeing her opportunity to end the game. 

She reaches forward, moving the queen to its desired spot before looking up and smiling softly. 

“Checkmate, Jeanie boy,” she teases. Jean groans, slouching into the chair and glaring at the Princess. 

“You just use me as an easy opponent, Your Highness,” he grumbles. The princess chuckles, reaching out to fix the chessboard into a new match. “I told you to call me (y/n) when we’re alone,” she comments. 

Jean only shrugs his shoulders, moving his chess pieces back before letting (y/n) go first. 

“How has Sasha been? I heard she took quite the injury during battle training last week,” (y/n) said, eyes focused on the chessboard. Jean sighed, thinking back to when Sasha completely ignored orders and got injured, the nasty wound she acquired would definitely leave a scar. 

“She’s doing better, Petra said she can leave the infirmary if she’s good.”

(y/n) nods her head, scratching over the raised skin on her cheek. Jean watched, still barely used to seeing the solid black lines that dance down her cheeks, following her collar bone and diving into the neckline of her dress. Slouching back into her chair, (y/n) stares down at the board. 

“I’m done for the day,” she says softly. Jean huffs, already knowing what she was going to ask. 

“You’re not going outside, Eren still hasn't seen you- the queen wants it to stay that way,” he grumbles. Standing, she turns and walks down one of the isles, fingers sliding across the book spines. 

“He's all the way in the North wing, I think I’ll be okay,” she insists. The back of her dress trails after her, the sequins catching the light. 

“No.”

“Please? I’ll put in a good word with Mikasa,” she mischievously says, looking at Jean through the bookshelf. 

He groans, head falling back onto the wooden chair. He knew her games, knew that if he did this- yes, she would talk to Mikasa- he still won't get a shot with her. Even though he got here after her, she still managed to wiggle her way into his heart and make herself home. It was forbidden to be with a handmaid, or with another guard. But for her, Jean would do almost anything to just have her smile up at him. 

He runs a hand down his face, standing from the chess table and strapping his sword back to his side from where it sat leaned up on the chair. The handle was silver, leather curling around it. 

“Fine, but Levi and Hange are coming with us,” he finally says. Cheering, (y/n) rushes towards the door, throwing it open and rushing down the hallway. Jean yelps, calling out for her to wait. Levi and Hange both do a double-take before rushing down the hallway after her. 

“(y/n)?” Rose calls, stopping in the middle of the hallway to watch her sister run past, three guards hot on her heels. 

“Garden!” Is the only thing the other yells, sliding around a corner. The silk sleeves of her dress flutter back, showing off her white gloves and arms, the solid black lines bold in the sun. 

Giggling, Rose turns back and rushes down the opposite side, before calling out to the others. 

(y/n) stops for a moment, catching her breath and pushing open the double doors leading to the back of the castle, the sun blinding her. Holding a hand to shield her eyes, she smiles and looks down into the garden. The flowers were blooming, and the many trees that were planted many years ago were blooming once more. 

“Princess!” She hears Hange call out, all three behind her breathing heavily. She walks out, not bothering to shut the doors, and takes in a deep breath. Closing her eyes and letting her head fall back, feeling the wind blow through her hair. Dropping her hands back to her sides, she slides the gloves off and lets them drop to the ground. Taking slow steps down onto the gravel path that leads through the many bushes and mazes. 

“Shh,” she says quietly, looking at them over her shoulder, raising a bare hand to press a finger against her lips. “You’ll ruin the party.”

Levi lets out a quiet ‘tch’ at her comment, hands on his hips as he glares down at the young adult. Hange can only shake her head, brushing her bangs out of her eyes and letting Jean pass by her so he can be closer. 

“You didn't have- to-to run,” he heaves, bending down with his hands on his knees.

There was giggling coming from the hallway, the door not bothered to be shut. Turning, (y/n) stood with a small smile, watching her sisters file out. Rosalina came out first, a teapot in hand. She changed from the morning, a silk yellow sundress fluttered down to her white strapped shoes. 

Levi and Hange both stepped aside for her, bowing in respect. Jean still stood behind (y/n), but instead of glaring, he was smiling. 

Rosaline was being followed by Sina, then Maria. 

Sina was shorter than the rest, her cheeks still full at her young age. Her dress was a light blue, stopping at her knees so she wouldn't trip. Her brown hair was pulled back into a low bun, a delicate hairpin holding her bangs away from her face. 

Maria looked like their father, with long golden hair and big, dazzling eyes that were identical to her mother's. Her dress was purple, identical to Sina’s other than the color. 

All three sisters rushed down the steps to stand by the endest, Rosalina holding out the teapot for her to take. 

“Please, don't drop that!” (y/n) hears from the doorway. She laughs, hand dropping to Sina's shoulder, watching Armin tumble out. 

His face was red, panting from having to run after the three younger girls, he held a box, and inside was the rest of the tea sets. 

“I have it now, no need to worry,” (y/n) muses before turning and heading to the usual tea party spot. It was under the large oak tree, just beyond that was the large swan pond. The tree swayed in the breeze, the iron table underneath perfectly placed in the shade. 

The sisters all walked to the table, smoothing out their dresses as they sat. Jean, Levi, and Hange all stood further away, allowing the siblings to have privacy. Armin was laying out the delicate china, placing a cup and plate in front of each sister. He takes the teapot from (y/n), holding the top down while pouring the contents into each cup. 

“So,” Rosalina starts, “Erens cute.”

“I was gonna tell her that!” Sina shouts, crossing her arms and pouting. Rosalina only glares. 

“I was the one who met him!” 

“Erens here already?” Maria questioned, Rosalina, sighs, rubbing her eyes. 

“He got here this morning, you were taking a nap.”

“She’s always napping,” Sina grumbles. 

“What does he look like?” (y/n) questions, taking a sip of her tea. She was used to the rapid talking, how each sister liked to tease and bully the others. She remembers Rosalina yelling through her door that Mother allowed her to fetch Eren, how she was sitting at her window while Maria was snug in her bed. Even how Sina came in crying when she found out she wasn't allowed to meet Eren yet. 

“He has long hair, like dad!” Rosalina started, using her hands to show how long his hair was. 

“He also has really pretty eyes, I was scared he’d see me blush when I saw him with his hair back,” she mumbled embarrassingly. 

Setting down her teacup, (y/n) rests her elbow on the table, head on her hand. She smiled softly, watching her sister talk animatedly about the new prince. She knew that her mother would have her betrothed to someone, but she didn't think it would be so soon after her birthday. 

“What color are they?” She muses Rosalina, watching the small girl blush furiously. 

“It's like a mix of green and blue, like the ocean- no,” she says. 

(y/n) felt her heart skip, butterflies beginning to swarm in her lungs. 

“Turquoise,” she corrects. Rosalina yells out, pointing to her. “Yes! That color!” 

“Are you gonna marry him?” Maria asks, looking up. 

“Hmm,” (y/n) hums, reaching over to pull up the sleeve of Maria's dress. 

“Oh please-!” Rosalina begs, clasping her hands together and pleading. Sina sat, drinking her tea with a frown still on her face. 

“What do you think, Sina?” Setting her cup down, Sina slouches in her chair and crosses her arms, shrugging. “I don’ care, do what you want,” she grumbles. Rosalina rolls her eyes, Maria giggling at her sister's attitude. “Then I guess I won't,” (y/n) says, sighing and frowning. Sina looks up at her, pursing her lips. Clearing her throat, she sits up in her chair and wipes the corner of her mouth with her hand, earning a look from Armin, who was trying to refill the cups. 

“I mean it’d be nice to finally have a brother,” she says finally, tracing her finger around the rim of her cup. Smiling, (y/n) leans back, drinking her tea. 

“Brother-in-law,” she corrects once more, “But I’ll keep all your thoughts in mind,” she teases, earning groans around the table. 

(y/n) sat, sorting through her thoughts while she watched her sisters bicker and argue over who got to be the flower girl. She had to admit to herself, she didn’t want to get married, she didn’t even want to love anybody other than her younger sisters. She didn’t want eren to see her curse and did not want anything to do with it. She glances to the side, noticing Levi quickly walk back towards the castle, but she decides to ignore it. 

\-----

Eren came to realize that the castle was either very loud, or deadly silent. The further he explored the castle, the quieter it really got. He went from looking around the upper floor of the ballroom, and found nothing interesting, to wandering the halls and receiving weird looks from guards he saw randomly. 

He refused to wander the hall he knew the queen was in, not wanting to feel the crawling sensation up his back again. 

Stopping at the beginning of the last hall yet to be explored, he tilts his head at the open doors, deciding to walk closer and investigate. He can hear laughter, paired with what is heard like arguing, and then more laughter. It was the first people he heard other than the queen and the whispers he heard behind his back. 

He slows down, deciding to peek out. 

The first thing he sees is the wide variety of trees and bushes of flowers, all vibrant in color and beauty. It took his breath away, seeing such a beautiful place be so far away from the rest of the castle. 

Looking around, he sees a guard storming up the steps, and he quickly glances where the guard must have come from. 

To say when he saw the group of girls took his breath away, it would be silly. He recognized Rosalina, but not the other two small girls. The other he only got a glance at, her hair blowing back and a small smile on her face. 

She was beautiful. 

He could see her glance over in his direction, but looking back just as quickly. 

One minute he was gazing at this mysterious person, the next her was on the ground and couldn't breathe. 

No literally, someone pushed him so hard the air was knocked from his lungs. 

“What do you think you're doing here?” the voice hisses from above him, he tries to roll over and catch his breath. But the person drags him to his feet by the front of his jacket, pushing him up against the wall harshly. 

“W-what?” Eren sputters between coughs, finally able to focus on who was talking to him. 

He may have felt his soul leave his body as he gazed up at the cold-eyed man. His hair raven black and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“This wing is off-limits to everyone, no matter the social class” he sneers, turning Eren around and pushing him back down towards the entrance of the hallway. “W-wait!” Eren calls, trying to turn around and see the man once more. 

“Stay by your room, Shit-head, I don't give a fuck if you’re new,” he sneered once more. Throwing Eren back out into the main hallway before turning and walking back through the doors. 

Eren was confused, his lungs were screaming for air, and he thinks he just saw his life flash before his eyes. Pushing himself back onto his feet, he takes a few deep breaths before turning and walking quickly back to his room, pulling the now loose hair tie from his hair. 

“What the fuck?” was all he managed to mutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhHHHhHHh I'm so excited!!! for the story!!! to finally kick off!!! into pure fluff and angst!!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I had fun writing it. Don't forget to Kudos and comment if you'd like :DDD

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter to one of my favorite words right now.  
> If you enjoyed it, leave a comment or a kudos, up to you! I'd love either one  
> Stay tuned for the rest of the book, I hope you guys will like it as much as me :))


End file.
